wrestling_is_my_lifefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Phillip Brooks
Phillip Jack Brooks (ur. 26 Październik 1978) amerykański, profesjonalny wrestler, obecnie występujący w federacji WWE, gdzie jest posiadaczem pasa WWE Championship.Przed pracą w World Wrestling Entertainment Punk walczył w m. in. TNA, ROH i OVW. W wrestlingu *'Finishery' **GTS – Go To Sleep (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee strike to the face) 2007–dziś **Anaconda Vise *'Sygnatury' **Running high turnbuckle knee followed by a running bulldog **Diving crossbody **Double underhook backbreaker **Jumping hammerlock twisted into a short-range lariat **One-handed bulldog **Rope hung arm trap can opener **Shining wizard **Slingshot somersault senton **Snap scoop powerslam **Spinning wheel kick **Springboard clothesline **Step-up enzuigiri **Suicide dive **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker *'Pseudonimy' **"The Straight Edge Superstar" **"Mr. Money in the Bank" **'"The Second City Saint"' **'"The Straight-Edge Savior"' *'Menadżerzy' **Luke Gallows **Serena **Joey Mercury **Darren Young *'Był menadżerem' **Darren Young **Luke Gallows **Serena **Joey Mercury *'Tag teamy i stajnie' **Straight Edge Society **Nexus *'Muzyka wejściowa' **"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage **'"Cult of Personality" by Living Colour' Pasy i osiągnięcia *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (5 razy) **IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (2 razy) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Heavyweight Championship (1 raz) *'Mid-American Wrestling' **MAW Heavyweight Championship (1 raz) *'NWA Cyberspace' **NWA Cyberspace Tag Team Championship (1 raz) – z Juliem Dinero *'NWA Revolution' **NWA Revolution Heavyweight Championship (1 raz) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 raz) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 raz) – z Sethem Skyfirem **OVW Television Championship (1 raz) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI umiejscowiło go na 3 miejscu z 500 najlepszych wrestlerów w PWI 500, w 2010 roku *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 razy) – z Coltem Cabaną **ROH World Championship (1 raz) *'St. Paul Championship Wrestling' **SDW Northern States Television Championship (2 razy) **SPCW Northern States Light Heavyweight Championship (1 razy) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **ECW Championship (1 raz) **World Heavyweight Championship (3 razy) **WWE Championship (2 razy) (dzisiejszy) **WWE World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – z Kofim Kingstonem **Intercontinental Championship (1 raz) **Mr. Money in the Bank (2008, 2009) **2008 Slammy Award - "OMG" Moment of the Year Przy zrealizowaniu walizki Money in the Bank i wygrywając pas World Heavyweight Championship **2009 Slammy Award - Shocker of the Year Wyrzucając Jeffa Hrady'ego z WWE po Steel Cage Matchu **2010 Slammy Award - Despicable Me Award Nękając Reya Mysterio i jego rodzinę **19'ty Triple Crown Champion *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **5 Star Match vs. Samoa Joe ROH Joe vs. Punk II 16 Października 2004 **Feud of the Year (2009) vs. Jeff Hardy **Best Gimmick (2009) Zobacz również *CM Punk historia walk *CM Punk zabawki *CM Punk galeria Linki *Oficjalna strona CM Punka *Profil CM Punk na WWE.com *Profil CM Punka na CAGEMATCH.net *Profil CM Punka na Online World of Wrestling Kategoria:Wrestlerzy Kategoria:Roster RAW Kategoria:Obecny roster World Wrestling Entertainment Kategoria:Amerykańscy wrestlerzy Kategoria:Mentorzy w NXT Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1978 r. Kategoria:Debiutanci z 2000 r. Kategoria:IWA Mid-South alumni Kategoria:Ring Of Honor alumni Kategoria:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Kategoria:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Kategoria:NWA Mid American Wrestling alumni Kategoria:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Kategoria:Full Impact Pro alumni Kategoria:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Kategoria:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Kategoria:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Kategoria:Major League Wrestling alumni Kategoria:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Kategoria:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Kategoria:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Kategoria:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Kategoria:National Wrestling Alliance No Limits Wrestling alumni Kategoria:CHIKARA alumni Kategoria:National Wrestling Alliance Florida alumni Kategoria:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Kategoria:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Kategoria:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Kategoria:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Kategoria:Ballpark Brawl alumni Kategoria:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Kategoria:World League Wrestling alumni Kategoria:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Kategoria:Reality Of Wrestling alumni Kategoria:National Wrestling Alliance Shockwave alumni Kategoria:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Kategoria:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Kategoria:Członkowie Nexus'a Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa ECW Heavyweight Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WWE Intercontinental Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa IWC World Heavyweight Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa MAW Heavyweight Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa NWA Cyberspace Tag Team Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy walizki Money in the Bank Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa OVW Heavyweight Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa OVW Southern Tag Team Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa OVW Television Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa ROH World Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa ROH World Tag Team Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa SDW Television Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WWE World Heavyweight Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WWE World Tag Team Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WWE Championship Kategoria:Postacie w WWE '12 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2011 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2010 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2009 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE All-Stars Kategoria:Postacie w WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2008